


Help

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor’s hurts and Gavin pampers him the best he can, Fluff, Gavin just loves him, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Connor’s hurt after helping a neighbor. Upon learning why Connor was helping his neighbor, he instantly wants to help him feel better.





	Help

Gavin was a nosy Android. That’s why when Connor had a limp and was hunched over more than normal, that he just had to bug him. So he gave a sharp poke of his finger in his back like he normally would to get his attention only to gain a hiss and a look of pure annoyance.

“Fuckin’ dipshit— The Hell was that for?!” Gavin shrank back a little. While Connor was easy to irritate, having him full on yell was rare. That’s why Nines came in to smoothly save his work partner from harms way.

“Calm down, Connor. He isn’t aware of your injuries. He’s only an Android, he can’t read minds.” Connor’s sour expression softened for a moment, and he shook his head.

“Sorry.. Sorry..” He went back to making his shitty work coffee as Nines lead the other away from his twin. Conrad, the triplet and medical staff who worked for the DPD for both humans and androids rolled his eyes.

“Really know how to fuck things up, huh?” Nines glared, making the smaller and youngest close his mouth.

“I didn’t know he was hurt...” 

“You don’t know shit, plastic-“ 

“Enough Conrad. He genuinely didn’t mean to cause any harm, now shut the fuck up.” Conrad went quiet, looking down like a scolded child.

“What... What happened to Connor?” Gavin’s voice was quiet as he licked his lips like they were suddenly dry. Deviancy had come to him easy, but actually experiencing it? That was a whole different situation. He couldn’t name it, but if he did, he’d probably perceive his feelings as being anxious, worried for Connor’s well being. He might be a dick, but he cared for the skinny male who barely ate, smoked, and was just an absolute dream-like disaster Gavin craved.

“Ah.. That... He simply pulled a muscle. Well two. He’s suffering from a lumbar and thoracic sprain. He’s just sore for the most part, so do excuse him if he’s irritable.” Gavin instantly felt horrible. Here he was, being a dick and jabbing him right in his most vulnerable spot.

“Wait... If he’s injured, why’s he phckin’ workin’?! He needs to go the phck home right now.” Nines rolled his eyes.

“Please, Have you met Connor? You and I both know he won’t go home that easily. It was a miracle I talked him down to doing just desk work while he heals.” Gavin had a little frown. God, Connor was so dumb to let his workaholic tendencies take over him. He needed rest.

“How did he strain himself?” Conrad seemed to be ready to answer.

“Probably getting off to some rust bucket.” 

“Conrad, he said how did Connor strain himself not you.” That made the younger flush a dark red as Gavin gave a grin.

“Anyways. He was doing yard work for a neighbor. Her husband recently went into hospice care and couldn’t do the yard work herself.” Hospice? Oh. Oh. Gavin instantly bit his lip.

“Didn’t your father..?” Nines nodded. 

“He felt sorry for her. It was under similar circumstances that our father went to hospice as well, so he felt inclined to lessen her pain somehow.”

“God.. I really did phck up, huh?” Nines have a rare, soft smile to him.

“I’m glad you realize your mistake. Perhaps you should try and treat him nicer today. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Nines’ hand clapped his shoulder gently before he moved back to his desk. Conrad looked ready to spit more venom, but his face was still flushed, and a certain SWAT team Android was approaching to talk. Gavin was glad when Conrad didn’t pursue being a dick.

Thus with his new freedom from Connor’s siblings, the Android sent to work helping his life be a little easier. The first thing was to request doing desk work. Fowler didn’t seem to mind as it meant Gavin would be less likely to assault a perpetrator. Again. It was also rather slow work this time of year, so he wasn’t entirely needed for now. The next phase of his plan was to assist Connor.

It started with grabbing a heating pad from Conrad’s bag, something the younger male would use for female officers when their menstrual cramps were bad or if someone pulled a muscle. He took it upon himself to judge whether it was necessary and the answer was obviously yes as Connor deserved absolutely everything in his eyes.

He slipped the heating pad into Connor’s empty seat, watching the detective struggle in the break room before Gavin continued on. He got a spare blanket from a supply closet, stole a bag of Connor’s favorite candy from Nine’s desk, and then decided to go on a little errand run when his break came by.

Gavin estimated Connor wouldn’t be back in his seat for another thirty minutes, most likely not willing to fall back into his chair and feel the jolt of it dropping with his weight. More than enough time to finish his delightful scheme. Gavin jogged to Connor’s favorite cafe, which he could have easily reached by walking but didn’t want to risk losing any time.

He order Connor’s favorite meal and dessert, something he knew Connor would absolutely adore as he often had to eat whatever shitty food he could find in the work fridge. After he’d received the food, he went to a nearby drugstore to get a little pillow and some painkillers. On his way back, he checked his time. Thirteen minutes, twenty-eight seconds and counting.

Gavin trotted along, careful not to drop anything as he reentered the precinct, getting a curious stare from Tina and Chris, both patrol units he’d befriended after the revolution. He didn’t stop to tell him his little plan, far too busy propping the pillow up before setting the meal down with the bottle of pain killers next to it.

He waited then, sitting on the desk and swinging his legs in an idle manner. The soft gasp he heard made him look up and give a shy yet proud grin.

“Gavin... What is all of this..?” He spoke softly, letting Gavin hop off the desk and guide him to carefully rest in the chair before turning the heating pad on to a comfortable temperature. Connor melted into his chair, purring like a kitten at the soothing heat.

“Nines told me what happened, and I just... I wanted to show that I really didn’t mean to hurt you or anything... You work hard, Detective... You deserve more than my bratty ass causin’ you more pain...” Connor gave a look of shock and yet it held some pity. Gavin’s programming screamed at him to yell, to hate the pity he was receiving and yet...

Connor’s hand reached up to cup his face. Though he was taller than the Android, his hand felt so small and delicate against his cheek. He gently nuzzled it, the faux stubble gently scratching against the skin of his palm before Gavin decided to be brave. He tilted his head, lips pressed against the soft flesh, and he kissed. He kissed the center of his superiors hand, and it had him blushing brighter than when he’d walked in on Conrad kissing the SWAT Android.

“Gavin...” Before Connor could continue, Conrad popped his stupid head up.

“Hey, Fowler wants to talk to you bro.” Connor looked a bit unhappy as his identical sibling walked away, but before Gavin could react in anyway, Connor pulled him into a quick kiss.

“Let’s talk later, okay?” Gavin could only grin excitedly, more than happy to be promised time with his favorite meat bag.


End file.
